Who Wants to Be An ALPHABATEER!
by Lady Katana
Summary: Just read.....please.....just read, I cant exsplain, PLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE READ! For Goodness sake! Reveiw as well, and no flames, or Gork my gorrila will get you!
1. Default Chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
WHO WANTS TO BE AN ALPHABATEER!  
--Outlaw Star Style!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't own Outlaw Star or any of its Characters.....but I wishaponastar I owned Jim...::thinks about it and gets a Gene-ish grin on her face:: me? kinky?....noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
I also don't own 'Who Wants to Be A Millionare'  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Solar Blade: Hello, I'm your host, Solar Blade, and this is WHO WANTS TO BE A ALPHABATEER! Today we have six VERY special contestants, Gene Starwind, Jim Hawkings, Melfina, Aisha Clan Clan, Sazuka, Gwen Khan, and Fred Luo! In what ever order I choose! So first will be...........SAZUKA!  
  
Sazuka: ::waves:: Hi  
  
Solar Blade: Hi Sazuka, tell us about yourself....what do you do for a living?  
  
Sazuka: I try to kill Fred Luo ::glares at Fred::  
  
Fred: MEEP!  
  
Solar Blade: No No honey.....we don't do that here...anyway, lets play WHO WANTS TO WIN A BEER!  
  
Random Audience Member (R.A.M.) #1: WRONG SHOW BLADE-BABY!  
  
R.A.M. #2: YEAH THIS IS WHO WANTS TO BE AN ALPHABATEER!  
  
Solar Blade: I SAID ALPHABATEER!  
  
Jim: She's on somthing.....and its got her high somthing awful....  
  
Solar Blade: ::throws a block of cheese at Jim:: SHUT UP! Now anyway, Sazuka, you have 85.3 lifelines so lets get started, first question:  
"What Is The First Letter Of The Alphabet?  
a. A  
b. B  
c. C  
d. Purple Monkey"  
  
Sazuka: a. A  
  
Solar Blade: Final Awnser  
  
Sazuka: ::nodds::  
  
Solar Blade: CORRECT! Ok, Second question,  
  
"What is The Second Letter Of The Alphabet?  
  
a. A  
b. B  
c. C  
d. Purple Monkey"  
  
Sazuka: b. B, final awnser.  
  
Solar Blade: That is correct, THIRD QUESTION  
  
"What is The Third Letter Of The Alphabet?  
  
a. A  
b. B  
c. C  
d. Purple Monkey"  
  
Sazuka: c. C final awnser  
  
Solar Blade: Correct! Fourth Question:  
  
"What is hairy, purple and has the I.Q. of Gene Starwind?  
  
a. A  
b. B  
c. C  
d. Purple Monkey"  
  
Sazuka: d. Purple Monkey  
  
Gene: Its not going to be right because I am smart and monkeys are dumb  
  
Solar Blade: ::smacks Gene with the poptart of DOOM:: CORRECT! VERY GOOD SAZUKA! Now, you have 3 choices, you can walk away with nothing, jump to the 26th question or be smacked  
  
Sazuka: I'll jump to the 26th question  
  
Solar Blade: You win then, you are now an official ALPHABATEER!  
  
NEXT TIME WE WILL PLAY WITH GWEN KHAN! BAI BAI FOR NOW!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A\N: Odd, huh? I'd like to apologize to Gene for the I.Q. thing  
Gene: THANK YOU!  
A\N: ::smacks Gene:: SHOO! Bai Bai ppls!  
Gene: Damn woman, you're ALWAYS smacking people with stuff and one day somone bigger and badder than you is gonna come along and knock you out!  
A\N: Maybe so, but not today so BAI BAI! Now say Goodbye, Gene  
Gene: Goodbye Gene!  
A\n: ::sighs:: Oh well....  
  



	2. Chapter Two: Gwen Khan Strikes Out

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
WHO WANTS TO BE AN ALPHABATEER!  
--Outlaw Star Style!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't own Outlaw Star or any of its Characters.....but I wish-apon-astar I owned Jim...::thinks about it and gets a Gene-ish grin on her face:: and some fruit and whipped cream....::sees everyone again:: EEP! me? kinky?....noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Solar Blade: ANYWAYCIEZ, Today on our show, Who Wants To Win A Beer--  
  
Crowd: WRONG SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Solar Blade: shut the hell up!  
  
Gwen: Hello, hi, I do mean Hello, yes greetings!  
  
Solar Blade: ::muttering to Jim and Gene who are sitting behind her:: He keeps blabbering on and on and on and on....he's like the thing that never shut up!  
  
Gene: I know......Dosen't it suck.......  
  
Solar Blade: Yeh. SECURITY!  
  
Bruno The Security Guy: Yes, Miss Blade?  
  
Solar Blade: Take this Man away from me! He is annoying me out of my mind!  
  
Bruno The Security Guy: Yes, Ma'm ::drags Gwen out of the room and throws him out a window.::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know that was short, but imagine a WHOOOOOOOOOOLE show with that twit!  
Gene: ::impersonates Gwen:: I am no twit, that is I am normal  
A/N: Shut up before I hurt you!  
Gene: Ok... 


End file.
